


The two lucky knights

by Pryvian



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Feelings, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Jussipo is alive period, M/M, No one kills bards on my watch, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, They live because fuck you AU, They were both knighted, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just let them be happy together, kissing lots of kissing, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryvian/pseuds/Pryvian
Summary: Foldo had never thought he would fell in love with another boy... But it doesn't matter as long as this boy is safe and sound, and alive.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	The two lucky knights

Foldo had never thought he would fell in love with another boy (although, if Jussipo could hear his thoughts right now, he would probably oppose that he was not a mere boy anymore but a knight – they both were). He had always imagined himself becoming a lord of his father’s castle, marrying a nice girl (even if he had never met any girl who would seem right for him) and doing good in the Queen’s name. Just a simple, pleasant life.

He had also never thought about becoming one of Dagonaut’s greatest heroes by fifteen and yet before he was properly knighted. It seemed that the things he had never thought about – strange things – happened to him all the time recently.

He did not mean that being in love with Jussipo was strange – not in an unpleasant way at least. He had to admit the feeling itself was a little bizarre but so were its descriptions in all the greatest chivalric romances (most of which Foldo was able to recite from memory before he had turned ten years of age). Most of the time, however, it was heavenly. Warm. It made him feel safe and loved, and appreciated. Jussipo always knew how to make him smile and laugh, even when he was joking about that terrible moment when Foldo was absolutely certain he would lose him forever.

He did not. Lavinia’s magic had kept Jussipo alive until the healers came. They fought for his life for almost a week, the longest in Foldo’s entire lifetime. He had been able neither to sleep nor to eat, he was just sitting in his bedroom, praying for his companion, his best friend, his… his _beloved_ to recover. Still, he did not dare to visit him in his chambers more often than once per day; he did not wish to disturb Jussipo’s parents and Piak in their grief. They were family and he…

He wasn’t sure who he was for their son and brother.

Jussipo opened his eyes on the sixth day, just by nightfall. He could not pick a more suitable moment as they were all there with him, both his family and his companions, even Armand who, remarkably!, kept silent. Jussipo blinked at them, smiled and immediately started joking about going back from the dead. Then he asked for his lute so he could compose a truly magnificent ballade about his epic journey into the depths of the Underworld.

Foldo, who was sitting at the edge of Jussipo’s bed, fighting with tears of happiness and relief, wanted to kiss him and to kill him for these unfunny jokes at the very same time, but he did not manage to decide what to do first. Jussipo took his hand and kissed it softly, just like that, in front of his family and their friends.

“Wondering around all these creepy ghosts without you wasn’t much fun, so I had to go back,” he said in his almost normal, I’m-just-teasing-with-you, voice. “And now, can I have my lute, please?”

Foldo did not remember much more from that evening. He knew he was laughing, and crying, and that he begged Jussipo to never ever scare him like that again. He knew they were kissing, and that the kisses were sweet and kind, and addictive and sincere, and they tasted of fresh air and honey; they were as Jussipo himself.

“We will leave the two of you alone,” said Tiuri at some point and even Jussipo’s parents did not protest. Foldo believed that they were so joyous to have their firstborn back that they would agree to literally everything just to keep him alive and as jovial as ever.

Piak was the last one to leave the chamber. He couldn’t resist making some cutting remark about them staying alone before he closed the door, but neither of them was listening.

“Are you alright? You look pale and sick,” Jussipo noted, looking him up and down.

“Honestly? This is your greatest worry now? Me looking pale and sick?” Foldo laughed nervously. “We all were at ours wit’s end for the last couple of days! I was… We were so afraid that you will…”

“I know, my friend, I know,” Jussipo put his finger and Foldo’s mouth to silence him. “But it’s over now, isn’t it? We won! We are the heroes who defeated the crazy-evil prince, and you’ll see that I’ll get better in the blink of the eye. Can we finally concentrate on more pleasant things than me being almost dead?”

“Do you have any suggestions? There are literally thousands of things more pleasant than that.”

“Play something for me,” he asked, looking at Foldo with a cheerful glare in his eyes. For a moment Foldo felt as they had never left the woods, as they were still sitting by the fire and kissing each other for the very first time.

“You know I can’t play the lute. Not as well as you do, at least.”

“It doesn’t matter, I just want to hear the music and your voice,” Jussipo put his cheek to Foldo’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I missed both of them, you know?”

Foldo had no answer to this, so he did exactly what he was asked for – and so they spent the second night of their lives entirely on playing music, telling epic stories and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. They fell asleep cuddled together at the break of dawn, both of them finally feeling completely safe and sound.

* * *

They returned to Dagonaut a month later and were all knighted by the Queen Alianor – even Piak, who became the youngest knight in the history of the kingdom. He really couldn’t stop bragging about it but this time no one even tried to silence him; he had earned his title fair and square.

Then there was a feast and a ball in their honour. The Queen excelled herself to reward them justly for their contribution to the safety of their nation.

Foldo had never considered himself a brave dancer, but it didn’t matter. It was time to celebrate, not to sit alone in the corner. So, there he was – a noble knight dancing in the Queen’s hall with his heart’s chosen partner. Jussipo had no problem with dancing the lady's part, he knew the steps perfectly well, better than some of the girls around them, even better than Lavinia herself. The rest of the courtiers pretended to look another way. Whatever they thought about Foldo’s relationship with Jussipo, no single one of them dared to speak against it, not after the Queen had given them her official permission to court each other.

“There is no law against love in our kingdom and there never will be,” she said, smiling at them with sisterly affection. “Rise, my valiant knights, and be happy, because the true warriors draw their strength from love and friendship.”

It was a true honour to serve such a fair and warm-hearted monarch and – judging by the looks she exchanged with the prince Iridian – soon they will be serving the two of them.

At some point, he felt tired and in desperate need of fresh air. Tiuri and Lavinia had disappeared from the hall a while back, Armand was busy eating another pheasant and Piak span tales about their valiant deeds in front of his old friends. Foldo was certain than Jussipo would join them with his lute, but he accompanied him to the balcony instead.

“Have I ever told you how my parents met?” he asked unexpectedly and rest his shoulders on the railing.

“I don’t think so but let me guess, at the ball just like this one?”

“No. My mother had almost eliminated my father from the trials. They were fighting literally for hours until the late king declared the draft and so they were knighted together. When I turned fifteen, they wished me the same luck... Well, I guess they did not want me to deal with a broken vigil, magic, temporary dishonour and a bunch of treacherous brats but after all their… our wish came true. I’ve met the love of my life during the trials and we were both knighted at the same ceremony. Isn’t it a perfect, fairytale ending?”

“I really doubt they wished you to fell in love with another man.”

“I cannot speak for my father, because he has always been a little bit of a mystery for me. My mother on the other hand… I am pretty sure she knew back then that I’d never shown interest in any girl.”

“And what about your brother?”

“He doesn’t care, you know that.” Jussipo rolled his eyes. “I am more curious about what do your parents think about me. If we are to become family one day…”

“They think that you’ve missed your true calling because you’re much more of a bard than a knight.” Jussipo looked at him a bit surprised and laughed; his laugher was truly infectious and had Foldo smiling.

“And why is that? Just because I let one of the Red Guards stab me through with his sword? I was protecting my brother after all!”

“No, you idiot,” Foldo let out a soft snort of laugher and drew Jussipo into his embrace. “Because you have a hell of a voice.”

“Now I feel truly honoured,” Jussipo chuckled, stood tiptoe and rubbed his lips on the side of Foldo’s neck. “And what do you think about it? Did I really miss my true calling?”

“No,” answered Foldo without hesitation, although feeling Jussipo’s lips on his skin did not help him concentrate. “You did not. Yes, you have a voice and a way with words of the bard. However, most importantly you’re courageous, loyal and kind. Those are characteristics of the true knight; I do not doubt that.”

“You too,” said Jussipo in a gentle voice; his eyes were shining brightly. “You are the bravest and the most caring person I have ever met. I’m such a lucky man to have you by my side.”

“We’re both lucky.” Foldo smiled radiantly. “Two lucky knights at the top of the world.”

“Actually, that’s quite a title for a ballade, my dear. Let me write it down…”

Foldo rolled his eyes and kissed Jussipo tenderly to make him forget about his songs – and it worked. Jussipo returned the kiss with passion and clenched his fingers in Foldo’s hair. It was their moment.

The ballades and the world had to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had finished watching "The Letter for the King" yesterday and was crying my eyes out all evening. So here we are.  
> I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors, it has been a while since I wrote my last fanfiction in English.


End file.
